Controlled Chaos
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Sasuke had been coming to him in dreams... blissful, chaotic dreams. But it wasn't real, never real. Nothing had been real since Sasuke had left. When Sasuke returns, can Naruto make their dreams a reality? [sasunaru]


**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke belong to each other, not me.**

**I feel bad for not writing as much SasuNaru as I used to. Gah! I'm betraying the great Yaoi!**

**-sobs-**

**Oh... how disloyal I am! -winks-**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"ARRAAGGGHH!"

Uzumaki Naruto lurched forward, his voice screaming out for someone who was not there.

**_CONTROLLED CHAOS_**

For the fifth night in a row, he had found himself screaming and sitting bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat. Now as he sat, waiting to regain full consciousness, breathing hard and staring around his dark room, he wondered when this had happened to him.

Not since Sasuke had left three years ago had things been this confusing. Naruto's life hadn't changed much since then, but now, this was happening. He was having these dreams.

There was always someone with him. And although he could never tell who it was, he felt close to them, like he knew them. Always the same person, always the same hazy, shimmering place. What they were doing he could never tell, but it always made him happy. And then, his companion would just begin to come into focus, and he would be jolted awake.

He ran a hand through his damp, unkempt hair. He had a very good idea of who it was in his dreams with him, but he preferred not to dwell on that for too long.

He looked out the window. Pink was just starting at the edge of the sky. He rubbed his eyes and collapsed back down onto his pillow.

_"You..."_

_His voice was light as he watched the approaching figure come towards him. He welcomed it, his body uncontrolled as he wrapped his arms around it._

_Their silhouettes moved in an intricate dance, hands touching and coming together, and details unimportant. His body was tingling in the most pleasant way, and he was unaware of everything but the person he held. Slowly, as though it were being drawn out for suspense, he could feel their lips coming closer._

Darkness was flooding his paradise, bringing him back to reality as their lips met and he saw the face of his unknown companion.

The dark engulfed him as he awoke with a start again, although this time he did not sit up. He lay there, eyes wide open. Not once since these dreams had begun to plague him had this happened. Never before had he been so intimate with the person, and never before had he seen their face.

Now he knew who it was; who it had been all along.

He touched a hand to his lips, suddenly blinking. He looked around the room, almost shocked to discover that he was alone.

So why was Sasuke coming back to him in his dreams now? And why were they so connected? The way he felt with Sasuke in his dreams... he'd never felt that way with anything before.

A blush found its way to his cheeks, and he sat up, bringing his fingers to his lips again. He'd... kissed Sasuke. Kissed him so softly and so brilliantly, it was everything he'd ever expected in a first kiss. A first _real _kiss, that is. And now that he'd thought about... that fluke when they were twelve had been Sasuke too.

But they hadn't kissed. Not really. It was only a dream.

Naruto slipped his feet over the side of his bed and into a pool of light streaming in from the window. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Sasuke's gone." he said out loud to himself. "We can't kiss, anyway... he's not here to."

He had barely risen to his feet when there came a furious and incessant knocking on his door. His head shot up, and he ambled, still half-asleep, to the door.

He opened it and Sakura stumbled inside, her hair ruffled and her hitai-ate dangling around her neck.

"Naruto..." she said breathlessly, in a rush. "He's back."

The color drained from Naruto's face. He knew who she meant.

**XXX**

For months, he had dreamt of his paradise with that faceless stranger, the one he had continued to feel that he knew so well. Sasuke had been coming to him in his dreams, and Naruto had fallen in love with him as a result.

The tension that had built up inside him during the three years of Sasuke's absence was surging through him now as he ran blindly after Sakura. His clothes had been hastily thrown on, his jacket loose and his hitai-ate forgotten, both his hair and his jacket blowing wildly in the wind.

He'd never realized just how much he wanted Sasuke. He wanted him back... just wanted him, plain and simple.

Sakura held her arm out, stopping Naruto gently behind Kakashi-sensei. The three of them stood there, feet from Sasuke.

He was different. That was the only thing Naruto could think.

His face was still that of Uchiha Sasuke, but his features were so cold. His clothes were different, and, Naruto noticed with a slight start, he had a sheathed sword at his side. Sasuke's black eyes followed his gaze to the sword, and traveled back up to the blonde's face, his expression impassive. And yet his lips were turned up in a scant smirk.

Naruto frowned as his body prickled under Sasuke's blank stare. He could still hear Sakura's heavy breathing and her stifled gasping, and he tore his eyes from Sasuke's for a moment to look at his teacher. Kakashi's face was unreadable under his mask, but his eyes were narrowed.

Three things happened simultaneously: Sakura's gasp became painfully audible, Kakashi's eyes widened, and Naruto snapped his head back to Sasuke at the sound of metal sliding past metal.

The raven had drawn his sword.

Naruto's teeth clenched, and after a tense moment, he sprang forward, drawing a kunai. Sakura screamed as Sasuke raised his sword and it clashed with the kunai. Naruto's hand was raised, holding the kunai to the sword and shielding himself. His face was inches from Sasuke's, and he jumped backward with a shout.

They sprang at each other again, weapons clashing with a metallic sound.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as they came face-to-face again. "You bastard!"

Sasuke's smirk was pronounced as he leapt away, landing lightly with his sword still raised. Naruto's cheeks were crimson from his anger, and without another thought, he threw himself at Sasuke, catching him behind the back. He pulled his kunai up to Sasuke's throat, holding him immobile.

"Naruto, don't!" Sakura gave a strangled shout. Sasuke's eyes pierced her and she fell silent.

Naruto set his jaw and pressed the kunai tighter against Sasuke's skin, faintly hearing the Uchiha's breath catch. He closed his eyes for a moment, burying his face in Sasuke's jet-black hair with a sigh.

"Tell me why," he hissed into Sasuke's ear. "I want to know."

"Naruto?"

The blonde's heart was pounding, and he knew Sasuke could surely feel it. He wrapped his free arm around Sasuke's waist, gripping the folds of the kimono in his fist.

"Tell me-"

"I've been dreaming about you," Sasuke said softly, the hand not closed around his sword meeting Naruto's at his waist. "For a while."

Naruto's grip on the kunai loosened, but he kept himself firmly pressed to Sasuke.

"What..." His voice dropped. "What did you say?"

Sasuke barely turned his head, his nose brushing Naruto's.

"You're in my... dreams..." he breathed onto Naruto's lips, his voice trailing off.

"I've been dreaming about you, too..."

_The two figures were locked in peaceful bliss, everything else dissolving away. He wanted to feel the other's lips on his._

Hesitation was unnecessary. Both Sasuke and Naruto wanted the same thing, and so the blonde inclined his head mere centimeters to fill the gap. For the second time in three years, the lips of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke met.

Sakura's gasp fell on deaf ears as Sasuke's hand tightened over Naruto's and he kissed him harder. The kunai fell, forgotten, to the ground as Naruto grasped Sasuke's chin and pulled him closer.

It was Kakashi who cleared his throat and startled them. Sasuke and Naruto jumped apart.

"So, Sasuke..." Kakashi said, looking for the right words. "Welcome back."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his back on them as Naruto frantically picked up the kunai and replaced it in his holster. Still crouching, he raised his eyes to Sakura, who had her hands covering her mouth and was looking at him as though he were some unknown animal.

He realized his cheeks were burning.

_Something was wrong. The angels had been jolted from their paradise._

Naruto bowed his head as Kakashi's eyes met his. His hair fell in his eyes as he watched a lone ant cross the dirt in front of him. After several excruciating moments of silence, he heard Kakashi's voice. He stood up slowly, his back to Sasuke.

"C'mon, Sakura," Kakashi said softly, pulling at the frozen kunoichi's arm. "Let's go. Sasuke'll come when he wants."

He gave Naruto one final look and turned back to the village, pulling Sakura's unprotesting form with him. Naruto let his breath out.

"He's gone, isn't he, Naruto?"

"Yes."

He heard rather than saw Sasuke turn around. He tentatively turned his head. Black clashed with blue again.

"Sorry..."

The apology fell from Naruto's lips before he even knew what he was sorry for. Sasuke shook his head ever so slightly, a smile on his face. His sleeved hand was reaching for Naruto before he could stop it.

"Take me back to Konoha, yes?"

He was in Naruto's arms in the fraction of a second that it took for the blonde to turn completely around.

_The chaotic dance that is love made time as the angels came together again, their silhouettes spinning as one, and he smiled._

This was no dream.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**Yay for swirly dreams! -throws hands in air-**


End file.
